


of dinner guests and major confusion

by lafbaeyette



Series: finding their home [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: As One Does, M/M, and gay af laurens, bisexual Hamilton, non binary lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is why you’re all bouncy? You met a cute, yet obviously aggressive, boy in class?” John asked, it wasn’t the least Lafayette had gotten excited about. Lafayette shot up, grabbing John’s hand in theirs, lips curling up with even more excitement that made John nervous. </p>
<p>“And I invited him over for dinner. In… an hour.” </p>
<p>“What?! Laf, we’re supposed to give at least a two hour heads-up—”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I know, but I’m not asking you to leave—”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Laf, as happy as I am for you getting your dick wet, I don’t want to see it—”</p>
<p>“No, John!” Lafayette placed their hands on John’s shoulders, his arguments dying in his throat at the devious look in their eyes. “I invited him for you.” </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>AKA The One Where Laf is Totally Trying to Get John Laid Finally</p>
            </blockquote>





	of dinner guests and major confusion

**Author's Note:**

> We've seen John meet Hercules, now we'll see John meet Alex. This is part of the 'Finding Their Home' 'verse, so you should definitely check out those fics if you like this one. This comes pretty early in the 'verse, actually the same day that John met Hercules ('tailored distractions'). 
> 
> This is my celebratory writing for finally finishing my midterms and starting Spring Break~

“What are you so bouncy about?” John questioned, eyeing his roommate curiously as they all but sprang into the kitchen where John was just putting away the dishes. Lafayette’s laugh rang through the air, music to John’s tired ears, before their lips pressed firmly but softly to John’s cheek. They offered no real response, though, as they took  a plate from John’s hands and spun away to place it in the cabinet. John stepped back as Lafayette continued putting the dishes away, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied his friend. Not that Lafayette wasn’t a generally enthusiastic person, but this level of giddiness was usually preserved for special occasions. They began to hum as they placed the last bowl into the cabinet and John narrowed his eyes. “You have a date?” 

Lafayette laughed again, shaking their head, “ _Non, mon ami_. Not exactly.” 

“You met someone on Tinder, didn’t you?” John rolled his eyes, turning from his roommate and making his way into the living room. He gathered up the blanket he had snuggled under earlier in the morning and left bunched at the end of the couch, folding it up to hang over the back. Lafayette followed John, light on their feet as they hopped onto the back of the couch to face the man, their heights equal with Lafayette perched on the back of the short couch. 

“ _Non_ , well, I mean…” Lafayette trailed off, shrugging their shoulder a bit before a grin burst over their face once again. “But no, this is not about that. Johnathon, I—” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, my name is not Johnathan?” John rolled his eyes, moving around to slump into the cushions, arms crossed huffily over his chest.  

“Oh, but it has such a nice ring to it— Johnathon Laurens,” Lafayette almost sang, tipping themself over the back of the couch until they fell with their head in John’s lap. “But that is still not the point, _mon cher_. I met a guy in my Intro to American Government class—”

“Government? Does that even have anything to do with your major?” John furrowed his brow, looking down at his roommate. “What _is_ your major?” 

Lafayette waved the question off. “Unimportant, but this _guy_ , John, he is cute. He is a bit of a… nerd, I imagine you would say, but in an attractive manner? He had an argument with Thomas Jefferson in the middle of class, had Washington not stepped in I am certain they would have torn each other to pieces.” 

“So this is why you’re all bouncy? You met a cute, yet obviously aggressive, boy in class?” John asked, it wasn’t the least Lafayette had gotten excited about. Lafayette shot up, grabbing John’s hand in theirs, lips curling up with even more excitement that made John nervous. 

“ _And_ I invited him over for dinner. In… an hour.” 

“ _What_?! Laf, we’re supposed to give at least a two hour heads-up—”

“Yes, yes, I know, but I’m not asking you to leave—”

“I’m sorry, Laf, as happy as I am for you getting your dick wet, I don’t want to see it—”

“ _No_ , John!” Lafayette placed their hands on John’s shoulders, his arguments dying in his throat at the devious look in their eyes. “I invited him for _you_.” 

“What?” John’s brow furrowed in confusion once more as he tried to read his roommate’s expression. Lafayette exuded sheer excitement at their own words, their eyes glimmered with hope as they continued. 

“He is cute, but he is not my type. Too young, I’d much rather… mmm, Washington, honestly.” Lafayette glanced off to the side at that thought, a wicked glint in their eye. 

“Isn’t that your professor?” John’s voice brought them back to the moment and they shook their head, waving the topic off as they dropped their hands back into their lap. 

“Okay, Alexander is attractive,” - they began to tick off his traits on their fingers - “bisexual, and most importantly, _available_.” They waggled their eyebrows at John, causing the other to laugh and shove at their shoulder. 

“This is ridiculous, Laf, I—”

“Don’t argue until you see him, uh, what is the expression, ‘don’t speak trash until you give it a chance’?” Lafayette struggled for the right words and John huffed out a soft laugh. 

“Don’t knock it ’til you try it,” John offered. “And I’m not ‘knocking’ it, it’s just— Are you seriously trying to hook me up with someone from your class?” 

“No,” Lafayette began firmly. “I am inviting him to dinner because I like him, he would be a good friend. And, if the two of you happen to hit it off and you are cured of your constant moping and single-ness, then we’ll have hit two birds with one rock.” 

“It’s ‘killed two birds with one stone’,” John corrected. “And I don’t mope. I’m perfectly fine being single. I need to focus on my classes anyway, not some guy.” 

Lafayette merely hummed, rolling their eyes as they lifted themselves from the couch and danced back toward the kitchen. “Whatever you say, dear Johnathon. Come help me prepare dinner for our guest, I was thinking… _sole meunière_?” 

John shot them another look of confusion - Lafayette had to admit, John was adorable when he was so confused - as he followed them into the kitchen, shrugging a little. “Um, sure?” Lafayette sighed dramatically. 

“John Laurens, for the son of a senator your lack of culture _astonishes_ me.” 

 

—

 

Lafayette stared at John with wide, exasperated eyes. They had already slipped into one of their best outfits, jeans fitted as tightly as the ponytail they had pulled their curls back into. A swipe of gloss across their lips, a satin maroon top that flowed down their torso from their shoulders, they were the epitome of fashion. And the exact opposite of their roommate, who hadn’t even bothered to brush his hair yet. 

“Johnathon,” Lafayette began. John let out another complaint at the name, which Lafayette pointedly ignored. “Alexander will be here any moment, what are you wearing?” 

John looked down at his outfit cautiously, a pair of grey joggers beneath a plain white t-shirt. “Uh… clothes?” Lafayette shut their eyes slowly, taking a breath as John stood in front of them, face crinkled in confusion. This was what he usually wore around dinner, John really didn’t see the problem with it. 

“Don’t you wish to make a good impression?” Lafayette asked as they slowly opened their eyes again. “At least put on a nice pair of pants, _something_ , John. Work with me.” 

“I thought this wasn’t you trying to hook me up,” John grumbled as Lafayette placed their hands on his shoulders and turned him back toward his room. 

“I told Alexander that my roommate was an acceptable man, not a-a _slob_ _jock_ ,” Lafayette countered as they shoved John into his room, grabbing the handle. “Now, make yourself acceptable for company, Laurens.” 

John started to argue against the 'slob jock’ comment, but Lafayette shut the door before he could. He huffed, turning back to his closet. He definitely wasn’t a  ‘ slobjock’, sure he enjoyed sports and loungewear, but that didn’t make him— John shook his head, pulling a pair of jeans he thought Lafayette would approve of from a hanger and changing into them. A few minutes later, as he pulled a striped shirt over his head, he heard a knock at their apartment door. He assumed it was Alexander, and Lafayette’s greeting cry of ‘Oh, Alexander, welcome!’ confirming that. 

“Johnathon, our guest has arrived!” Lafayette called and John rolled his eyes, walking back out of his room with his typical ‘My name is _just_ John’ on his tongue, though the words fell flat when he saw the man Lafayette was leading further into their apartment. Alexander’s hair was pulled back into a bun, a few stray strands of black falling around his temples and over his forehead. Brown, deep set wandering eyes met his and John felt his chest flutter and constrict all at once, his stomach twist, and Lafayette cleared their throat to break him out of his sudden fascination with letting his eyes roam over every curve of Alexander’s face, full lips— 

“John, this is Alexander, from my government class,” Lafayette didn’t even try to hide their smirk once John’s eyes snapped to their face, cheeks warm under the sudden attention and from being caught staring. “Alexander, this is my roommate John. He’s typically much more vocal, don’t get too used to his bashful silence.” 

John flushed, shooting a glare at his roommate that immediately disappeared as Alexander stepped forward with a hand extended, a smile playing across those lips that captivated John as they curved around his smooth voice, “Pleasure to meet you, John.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” John squeaked out, clearing his throat as he took Alexander’s hand and physically stopped himself from squeezing  a little harder when a laugh escaped Alexander’s throat. He could still see Lafayette’s smirking face from the corner of his eye. 

“I must go check on dinner, I’ll let you two get acquainted,” they announced, spinning on the heel of their boot and retreating to the kitchen. Neither of the men spared them a glance, though John did finally drop Alexander’s hand, much to his chagrin, once he realized that they had definitely exceeded the appropriate handshake length. 

“So,” John started, gesturing to the couch before dropping onto a cushion himself. “You’re a PoliSci major?” He continued, in the same moment that Alexander finally spoke, “You are remarkably attractive.” 

John felt his face prickle with the blush as his eyes flew wide at Alexander’s very blunt — though definitely appreciated — compliment. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“You heard what I said,” Alexander dropped onto the couch next to him, sly smile on his face that quickly fell into a more serious expression as he answered John’s question. “But anyway, yes, I’m a PoliSci major. Or, I’m going to be. I obviously haven’t declared yet, because apparently you have to wait until after your first year to declare — which is ridiculous in my opinion, if I know what I want to do now, why should I have to wait? But I digress, when I _can_ declare, I’m going to be a Political Science and Economics double major, and I want to minor in either Sociology or Psychology — I haven’t officially made the decision, and apparently you can’t double major _and_ double minor — which again, I think is ridiculous — but I’ll make my decision before next year.” 

John watched Alexander in awe as he rattled off all of this information, eyebrows flying up and scrunching together as his hands moved around in extra efforts to express his thoughts. He wasn’t sure what he found more impressive, Alexander’s self-assuredness in his academic life or how many words he could manage to fit into one breath — had he even taken a breath? The next thing John knew, Alexander was watching him with an expectant look on his face and John realized he must have missed a question. “What?” 

Alexander laughed. John’s stomach soared and dropped all at once. “What’s your major?” 

“Oh!” John nodded, of course, they were here to converse and get ‘acquainted’, not to just stare at each other dumbly. He shook his head, trying to shake this grip that Alexander seemed to unknowingly have on him. “I’m, uh, pre-Med. Second year, like Laf.” 

“Speaking of Lafayette,” Alexander started, leaning closer to John, and John’s heart skipped. Of course, this is where the other shoe dropped. He thought this might actually be going somewhere nice, especially after Alexander’s earlier compliment, but this would not be the first time that John was used to get to Laf. Guys had asked him for ‘tips’ to pick Laf up too many times in the past, or asked to get an ‘in’, and John would just roll his eyes and inform them that Laf would rather a direct approach. He knew it wasn’t Lafayette’s fault — even he had to admit Laf was hot, definitely desirable, he could see why guys wanted them — but it didn’t quell the disappointment he felt bubbling in his stomach. Alexander’s next words, once again, took him by surprise, “Do you know their major? I tried asking them if they were a PoliSci major, too, but they just… laughed the question off, kind of.” 

“What? Their major?” John questioned, brows furrowing. Alexander’s expression twisted into confusion as he nodded. 

“Yeah, you’re their roommate — don’t you know?” His confused look only deepened when John barked out a laugh. 

“Oh, god, no,” John shook his head. “No, I have no idea, they won’t even give me a straight answer — but they take a strange assortment of classes. Like, I started checking their schedule as if that would help, but right before Intro to American Government, they have ‘Same Sex Cast Plays’ and I think they’re taking a studio art class this semester as well — I really can’t decipher what the hell they’re doing.” 

“That is a weird collection of classes,” Alexander’s confusion finally dissipated as he chuckled, shaking his head. “So, all of the small talk and important stuff out of the way now — will you let me take you out?” 

“Oh, I-I,” Once again, John found himself staring at Alexander, dumbfounded with a mixture of shock and confusion at the sudden shift. Alexander scooted away, holding up a hand as he started to backtrack. 

“Oh, no, did I read this wrong? I’m sorry — I just — I mean, you are incredibly attractive, but I guess it makes total sense if you’re straight and I probably shouldn’t have assumed— although, in my defense, it does seem like you’ve been staring at my lips pretty much since we met, so you can understand I’ve received some mixed signals here, and—”

“No, I’m not— I’m gay,” John interjected, giving the other man a gentle smile before continuing. “It’s just… I don’t know what Laf told you, but I’m… well, I’m not exactly looking for a… not right now, at least— I mean, I’m pre-Med, and I have a lot on my plate, I have to make sure to pass everything to start clinicals on time, a-and keep my grades and GPA at an acceptable level and—”

“Oh, yeah, no, of course, I understand.” Alexander deflated a bit, and John wanted nothing more than to put the light and energy back in his eyes.

“ _Mes amis!_ ” Lafayette stepped into the doorway, and John was a little thankful, clapping their oven-mitted hands together. “Dinner is served.”

 

—

 

Alexander couldn’t help but compliment the food at least a dozen times, not used to such delicious cuisine without special occasion — and especially not cooked in the home of two college students. John was surprised, knowing Lafayette could cook, but it did seem even better than usual. Lafayette insisted they had to cook the best for their guest, which led John to nudging Alexander’s shoulder and telling him he should come around more often. He covered the action with an awkward cough and immediately returned to his plate, ignoring Alexander’s smirk at the blush over his cheeks. Lafayette was the furthest from subtle and didn’t even try when they told the two that they certainly should continue seeing each other… without Lafayette’s presence… and with lower lighting and less clothing. John nearly choked on his fish. 

After what could probably be described as a painless dinner, though John will never remember anything other than Lafayette’s suggestive brows wiggling as they proposed a game of strip poker for dessert (“John is absolutely terrible at poker, Alexander.”), Lafayette says goodbye to Alexander in the kitchen, allowing John the courtesy walk to the door. 

“It was great to meet you, John,” Alexander said sincerely, holding his hand out once more. John nearly choked again when he took Alexander’s hand and the other man lifted it to let his lips brush over John’s knuckles. John did not mean to tear his hand away as quickly as he did, especially not when he saw the surprised and disappointed look that quickly crossed Alexander’s face.

“I meant it, earlier,” John began quickly, before Alexander could turn and leave in embarrassment, while he still had time to save face. “About you coming by more, I mean. You should. We’d love to have you. I would… like to see you again.” Alexander smiled, John soared. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Especially if Laf can cook like that. Seriously, dinner with you all _definitely_ beats my usual dinner alone at the dining hall.” Alexander reached into his pocket, fishing out an old iPhone 4 and holding it out to John. “Don’t comment on how outdated it is, enough people do that already, I am well aware that I’ve not kept up with the Apple industry, but, well— just put your number in.” 

John took the small device, smiling a bit as he programmed his number into the phone before handing it back to Alexander. Alexander immediately lifted it with a gentle command of “Smile” before snapping a picture of John a moment later. “Sorry, I like having contact photos — at least for the cutest people in my phone, y’know?” Alexander tapped at the screen, easily navigating past a crack in the upper left corner, and John felt the phone in his pocket vibrate as Alexander’s grin turned back up to him. “And now you have mine, so you can let me know when the next dinner is.” 

“Of course,” John breathed, saying goodbye to Alexander once more before the man finally turned down the hall. John shut the door silently before spending the remainder of the night being scolded by Lafayette for turning down a date with Alexander. And maybe he was regretting that as well, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time he had the opportunity, especially not judging from how quickly Alexander texted him when he got home — and continued texting him until John realized it was nearing 2 AM and he had an 8 AM the next morning. 

_From: Alexander: Sweet Dreams, John._

And if John took a screenshot of that for future reference, well, could one truly blame him? 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, cuties. Comments and Kudos support my addiction to foundingfathersfic, and encourage me to give you more. 
> 
> Questions or Suggestions? Wanna be my right hand man in fangirling and sharing headcanon? Wanna see some headcanon I've already shared? You should hit me up on my Hamilton sideblog on Tumblr, @hypeulesnochilligan
> 
> I can talk about these nerdos non-stop, come test me. 
> 
> ~ Pip


End file.
